morgen
by Gladiosa Aliticia
Summary: Barangkali, di masa depan, apa yang akan kita hadapi? Hinata berulang kali memikirkan hal ini. [didedikasikan untuk event #MariBerpuisi] Prekuel dari fanfiksi Obrolan Senja. Kategori: Bebas Tanpa Syarat


**Morgen (c) Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.]**

 **Pairing: Sasuke U. X Hinata H.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Poetry/Family**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Rush plot**

[Didedikasikan untuk event **#MariBerpuisi** ]

Kategori: Bebas tanpa syarat

Prekuel dari fanfiksi Obrolan Senja.

 **:::..:::**

 _Ketika gulir air masih berjatuhan,_

 _Hujan hendak membasahi dunia,_

 _Pikiranku berkabut,_

 _Aku masih termenung,_

 _Sembari memikirkanmu,_

 _Aku,_

 _Kau,_

 _Kita._

—

Hinata duduk di balkon, dengan selimut motif kotak-kotak menghangatkan sekujur tubuhnya. Hari ini hujan tengah asyik mengguyur desa, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan reda. Hujannya tidak lebat, lebih mirip gerimis tetapi ditemani angin kencang. Hinata menarik napas, kemudian mengembuskannya. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangan yang mulai kedinginan. Sudah tahu hujan, masih saja nekat duduk di balkon, itulah Hinata.

Kapan Sasuke pulang?

Ia bertanya-tanya.

Hinata kesepian di rumah.

Ia menyukai hujan, walau warga desa seringkali mengeluh sulit bepergian apabila hujan sudah mengambil alih cuaca. Setidaknya hujan menemani Hinata di kala sepi.

Hinata tidak tumbuh di desa kecil dengan rumah berada di perbatasan antara desa dan hutan. Hinata adalah seorang nona besar, yang kesehariannya bagai bangsawan dan dipuja-puji, segala sesuatu disediakan baginya asalkan ia menuruti seluruh kemauan orangtuanya.

Hinata tidak ingin dikendalikan. Ia ingin menjadi seorang yang bebas, bukan boneka yang tali-tali penggeraknya dikendalikan oleh seorang dalang. Ia bukan pula seekor burung dalam sangar emas, ia ingin bebas mengepakkan sayap.

Anak durhaka. Itu sebutan ayahnya untuknya.

" _Kalian akan hidup melarat dan kembali ke sini untuk sujud memohon ampun padaku!"_

Hinata mengerutkan kening. Tidak, semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginan ayahnya, tidak kali ini.

Oh, buat apakah Hinata memikirkan itu sekarang? Ia sudah lepas dari itu semua.

Ia bersin beberapa kali, membuyarkan pikirannya tadi. Oh, Sasuke pasti akan marah padanya kalau besok ia benar-benar terkena flu. Hinata mengangkat selimutnya dari kursi, lantas berjingkat ke kamar. Kakinya basah karena air hujan mulai merembes di lantai balkon. Ia harus segera membersihkannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan duduk di luar kalau hujan." Sasuke berdiri di samping lemari, tangan menyilang di depan dada.

Ah, ketahuan.

Hinata mengkeret, hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Terciduk.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggilnya sekali lagi. Hinata belakangan ini sering termenung sendiri di balkon bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah pulang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Hinata menatap suaminya, lantas terkekeh, "Apa?"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia berjalan menuju istrinya, menarik tubuhnya. Hinata tergelak, tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Mereka berdua jatuh ke ranjang, Hinata tertawa, tubuhnya digulung dalam selimut, sedangkan Sasuke memeluk buntalan selimut berisi tubuhnya. hujan yang membawa angin sejuk pun tetap membuat gerah.

"Oh, panas! Terlalu panas! Lepaskan aku!" Hinata menjerit-jerit, suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar akibat suara hujan yang semakin deras di luar sana. Sasuke tertawa pelan, wajahnya terbenam dalam selimut yang melingkupi Hinata. Entah mengapa hal sederhana seperti ini begitu mengundang tawa.

Hinata ngos-ngosan, wajahnya memerah. Rambutnya terurai berantakan, tawanya belum usai. Sasuke melepaskan selimut dari tubuh istrinya, lantas menjatuhkan badannya di sebelah Hinata. Ia mengamati wajah istrinya.

"Sedang memikirkan apa tadi?"

"Tadi?"

"Saat di balkon, sebelum aku pulang?"

Hinata mengatus napasnya, sekalian memikirkan cara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke sudah hafal kebiasaan Hinata rupanya. Hinata akan duduk di luar, saat hujan, apabila sedang banyak pikiran. Sasuke masih menatap mata istrinya, penuh tanya. Hinata mengendikkan bahu, ia tak lagi tersenyum.

"Oh, bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu." Kilah Hinata sambil mengubah posisi tubuhnya lantas menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai, hendak kabur.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Menyiapkan makan malam, uh?"

Sasuke mengikuti Hinata. Istrinya tidak akan pernah menceritakan isi pikirannya. Sasuke tahu apa yang dipikirkan istrinya. Keluarganya di kota, tentu. Mereka berdua baru menikah dua bulan lalu. Tentu Hinata masih mengingat banyak hal tidak menyenangkan akibat keputusan mereka untuk menikah dan pindah ke desa.

Meninggalkan semuanya.

Meninggalkan keluarga, rumah, dan berbagai jenis kekayaan yang semestinya diwariskan kepadanya, tak lupa juga jodoh yang barangkali sudah ditentukan Hiashi untuk Hinata.

Hinata memakai celemek, berusaha sibuk mengerjakan apapun, mesti tatapan intens Sasuke di belakang sana membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Tentu, Sasuke berusaha mengorek hal yang tidak mau ia ceritakan.

"Eh."

Hinata memekik kecil, ketika Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungilnya lantas mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Sasuke duduk di lantas, mendongak untuk menatap wajah istrinya.

"A-ada apa?" Hinata gugup seketika. Seperti akan diinterogasi saja tapi cara ini malah membuatnya berdebar.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Hinata memberikan senyuman tipis. Oh, Sasuke sudah bisa menebak apa yang ia khawatirkan. Entah sejelas apa gambaran Sasuke mengenai kecemasan Hinata. Ia tidak bisa membeberkan semuanya hanya untuk membuat Sasuke ikut bersedih—lagi. Ia harus belajar kuat. Ia dan Sasuke.

Barangkali esok saat mereka sudah tua, bersama-sama menikmati kehidupan yang harmonis di rumah ini, Hinata akan memberitahukannya. Menceritakannya sebagai lelucon rumah tangga. Masa lalu yang menggelikan. Mereka akan saling berceloteh sambil menikmati teh dan pemandangan senja.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Hinata menangkup wajah Sasuke, memberikan kecupan di dahinya. Lantas sebuah pelukan ia berikan, Sasuke menyambutnya. Keduanya mengerti, walau tidak disampaikan dengan kata-kata. Pilihan mereka tidaklah salah, tiada yang bisa menghakimi keputusan mereka.

Mereka berhak berbahagia, dan mereka tengah mengarungi hasil pilihan mereka. Untuk berbahagia.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja."

"Um."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku juga, Hinata."

—

 _Kita tidak pernah tahu,_

 _Apa yang ada di masa depan,_

 _Hari esok adalah rahasia,_

 _Untuk kita songsong bersama,_

 _Barangkali tidaklah mudah,_

 _Tetapi percayalah,_

 _Esok kan indah juga._

...

 **END**

 **A/N:** Haduh, saya payah banget bikin puisi seriusan. Ga puitis samsek. HUHUHUHU... mau berguru ke siapa supaya saya bisa akan puitis dikit. Keseringan receh saya mah, maafin. :(( Ken moga ini bikin rame yha, ku ingin buat banyak tapi pada gagal di puisinya mulu huhuhu gomenasai.

Trivia: Morgen adalah bahasa Jerman untuk kata besok.

Thank you for reading!

Salam,

Ether


End file.
